Forever Teammates
by Muse Scroll
Summary: A Vulpix and a Shinx made Team Electric Fire a few months ago, and after evolving at last, they are finally ready to show each other the ultimate sign of devotion. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Warning: Contains lemon.


**A/N: **I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I only just got it written down. Watch out for the lemon later on, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forever Teammates<strong>_

Tapping his foot a bit impatiently in between bouts of pacing, he stared out over the edge of the cliff, where the sun was rising and shedding a beautiful ray of light over the small village. His frown slowly dissolved, and he gave a soft sigh as he lay down on said cliff edge and watched the sun. Memories leapt forth, flashing before his eyes of their own accord.

_Waking up on the beach to the sound of her beautiful, worried voice._

_Helping her find and bring back her treasure._

_Wondering why he'd been transformed and struggling to recover all of the memories that seemed to have vanished._

_Becoming a team, and going on countless adventures..._

_And ending at the tower. The one that should have been his last adventure. The one that should have been where his life ended, considering his origin._

And yet, because of the very person he was waiting for, he was still alive. He smiled at the thought. She was someone very important to him, she was the one who had introduced him to this world, this time. And she was the one whom had, somehow, convinced the time lord to let him stay even though, by all rights, he should be dead. He paused his thoughts as he heard some sounds coming up from below where he lay, and he groaned quietly. It was another several minutes of impatient pacing and tapping of his feet before he spotted her.

"Grooming again?" He asked her, giving her the same look he'd been giving her for what seemed like ages. She laughed nervously.

"Uhhh... you noticed?" She asked, smiling sheepishly. He rolled his eyes, even as he smiled and they headed into town.

"Of course I noticed, I was up way earlier than you!"

"You're always up earlier than me!"

"Exactly!"

She rolled her eyes, "I swear, you never go a day without getting up before the sun does!"

"The sun's nice to see every morning, you know. Perhaps you could try it? Then we could get going sooner!"

"I swear, you need to learn to relax sometimes!"

"I can relax!"

Some members of the village could hear the exchange of words between the two, and each of them looked at their neighbors and struggled to keep their laughter to a minimum. When would these two see it? Never? Oh well, it was kinda entertaining for the village, as the two of them moved to the headquarters and moved down a floor.

"What should we do today, a capture mission?" He asked his teammate, both of them dropping their previous topic in favor of determining what to do for the day.

"We did that yesterday, I vote we check the other mission board," She replied, and they both went over.

"Hey, guys!" Sunflora greeted cheerfully. "What mission is Team Electric Fire doing today?"

"I picked yesterday, why don't you pick today, Sara?"

"Sure," Sara nodded, looking at the board for a moment, before turning back to him, her six tails jiggling with the movement. "Could you going to go talk to Chimecho about our team for today, Rikku?"

"Sure, no problem," Rikku agreed, and left Sara to it as he went over to the desk that Chimecho was stationed. She was in charge of each team's party formats, and it was through her that a team would change their party. "Morning, Chimecho!"

"Hello, Rikku!" The bell-shaped Pokémon greeted happily, smiling. "Who are you going to switch out today?"

Rikku was silent for a moment, looking at who he and Sara had as team members from yesterday. A twang of memory hit him, and he paused as a wish he was sorry would never come true went through his mind. In the meantime, he decided that Absol and Pidgeot had worked hard over the past week, they deserved a break. Who else was there that would be interested in joining for today's mission? Hey, they'd probably be interested. They hadn't been on a mission together in ages. At least that's what it felt like to Rikku. So he requested that Chimecho bring the one he meant to Spinda's Café, where all waiting team members waited for the start of the mission. They'd be there by the time Sara chose the mission, and considering that she was just coming over, she must've.

"Here we go!" She said enthusiastically. "It's not too bad."

"Yeah, that's not bad," Rikku agreed with a not. "Just finding a TM in the deeper parts of Treeshroud Forest... wait, there's some wild Pokémon guarding it? Explains why it's a rank B mission, I guess."

"We can do it. Did you make your pick?"

"Yeah, we should be set. It's only three of us, but we'll be able to do it pretty easily."

Sara raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to wait and see who her partner had picked. She trusted his choices; she had for the entire time as a team, after all. From when she found him on the beach, to when they went to Temporal Tower, to convincing Palkia that they were the good guys, and even to defeating Darkrai.

"So you wanna go check the shop and see if there's something we can get?" Sara asked.

"Nah, I think we've got everything we need," Rikku said, shaking his head a little.

The rest of the guild were busy as they worked, but a couple waved to the Vulpix and Shinx as they left for their mission. Sara and Rikku reached the edge of the village, where there was both a regular road and a warp point that led to any dungeons a team had been to before in this time. It had been created by accident when the world had first started popping up with these dungeons, but now it just made it easier and faster to travel from place to place. It also called the other team members to them instantly as they left for Treeshroud Forest. When they arrived at the entrance, Sara looked about them, and instantly spotted the one Rikku had asked to join them for the mission. She jumped from surprise when she first recognized them, making Rikku laugh and the other member gain an amused twinkle to their eyes.

"You didn't tell me you recruited Palkia!" Sara exclaimed to Rikku, swatting him upside the head. "Give me some warning next time, I practically fainted! And then we'd be down a Revival Seed before even starting the freaking dungeon! And stop laughing!"

"Aww, that's no fun!" Rikku grinned to her, making her sigh exasperatedly and shake her head, even as he led the way into the mystery dungeon. "Besides, it happened while you were still recovering from being sick."

"Who helped convince you to join?" Sara asked Palkia, knowing well what it felt like to be left out and alone even among a crowd. It's what she had felt before meeting Rikku a few months ago... man, time flew by fast.

"It was actually Dialga that joined in the effort," Palkia said, calmly putting another foe out of commission for the time being. His voice was a bit loud to the smaller creatures' ears, but they were used to it from Dialga at this point.

"Wait... you took _Dialga_ to recruit Palkia?" Sara said slowly, turning to Rikku, who grinned sheepishly at her disbelieving look.

There was a pause as they reached the stairs to go to another floor of the dungeon, man these places were still a complete mystery to everyone on how they operated. Never-the-less, as they walked down the steps, Rikku was swatted on the head again.

"You dolt!" She exclaimed loudly, eyes speaking volumes for her thoughts. "What if they'd started a big fight, like in the legends? Then what would you have done?"

"I think I trusted the fact that they were more mature than that," Rikku said. "And I also told them that if they did, we were still in contact with the Lake Trio and several other legendaries that would help us not only stop them, but embarrass them."

"So what do you guys do instead, surely you still have your bouts of fights?"

"I think I remember another recruit of our team mentioning something of a Prank War..."

Palkia smirked darkly as he remembered the prank he had set to go off when Dialga left the latter's current home in a meadow. All Team Electric Fire recruits lived in various areas that suited what they liked, with Palkia and Dialga having divided a single meadow between them. Both the Vulpix and Shinx noticed, but only the latter grinned while the other sighed and rolled their eyes. It was during this discussion that the three of them had moved through several floors. Talk about lucky, the stairs always being nearby. At least it made the dungeon go by a lot faster.

"I thought the dungeons would be much more difficult than this," Palkia commented to the two, as they reached the second to last floor for their destination and looked around the single, huge room.

Then Pokémon started dropping from the ceiling. Rikku gave a half-lidded look to Palkia, who had the decency to look sheepish at jinxing it, before they got to work in defeating these Pokémon and getting them to revert to their non-crazed selves. It took little work when one considered how practiced they were as a team, even Palkia, whom fell into the teamwork role with ease. So it wasn't long before they found their way to the final floor.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a –" Rikku began, before the light vanished and only darkness was left for them to try and see in. "...Trap."

"You thought the message was a real one?" A voice called through the room. "Heh! Idiots!"

When the lights turned back on, there was...

"Skuntank!" Rikku snarled, able to recognize that ugly mug anywhere. Palkia's attention was caught at this reaction. "What do you want? Let us out!"

"After the humiliation you made me suffer?" Skuntank's smug look was enough to get Palkia's blood boiling, not to mention the tone. What an arrogant prick. "I think this is a good idea!"

With that, the lights flicked off again, making the trio wonder momentarily how that worked. But when they returned, the room immediantly began to shake. Sensing the danger, they all rushed for the holes appearing in the room from the quake that a member of Skuntank's trapping team was probably causing. Palkia's space warps were blocked off from the odd energy inside the mystery dungeon, so running was the only option.

"LOOK OUT!" Rikku cried, shoving Sara out of the way. Moments later, to her horror, a wall of rocks crashed down where she had been standing just a second ago.

"RIKKU!" No, it couldn't be, they'd been to hell and back together, there was no way, it was just impossible, no, no, no, no, nonononononononoNO!

"Sara, he'll be fine!" Palkia called to her.

"But –!"

"You two not only went through Dialga's tower and kicked her ass, you did that to a whole slew of other legendaries, including me! A rock slide is NOT going to kill him!"

"But Palkia –!"

"Either you start running, or I'll drag you out myself! Don't you trust that he can survive?"

Those words struck a chord. Sara bit her lip hard enough to pierce it and draw blood. This didn't go past Palkia, so he made a mental note to mention it later. But at least she turned and ran with him away from the scene, tears streaming down her cheeks as they went. By the time they returned to the guild, Palkia had to resort to carrying the poor heartbroken Vulpix. The entire Wigglytuff Guild stared at them from the report, tears falling as well. They were very understanding when Sara didn't come in for the next week, spending her time going to the beach, and staring out of the Sharpedo-shaped home that she and Rikku stayed in these days. That she stayed in these days. As she stood to head for another walk on the beach, she whirled around at the sound of feet coming down the steps that led into her home.

"Who's there?" She called out, baring her fangs.

Her eyes narrowed at the Luxio that stumbled down, looking the worse for wear. Seriously, what happened to this guy? Cuts, scratches, and even some blood stains. It was obvious this guy had fought, alone, for a really long time. He even looked fairly thin. Had he been eating properly? Sara's eyes scanned the Pokémon a second time, and they widened considerably at what was around the Luxio's neck. He smiled softly.

"Hey, Sara..." He said quietly, swaying on his feet. Obviously he was going to collapse any second now, and she rushed forward to catch him as he did just that.

"Rikku?" She whispered questioningly, wondering what in the world he'd gone through to get like this.

She could recognize that bandana he wore on his neck anywhere, especially since it had their team's name stitched into it, the stitching having faded from all of their adventures. Noting that he was still bleeding in a few places, she moved him to his bed, gently laying him on the clean, padded hay there. Biting her lip again, Sara was unsure of what to do next. Why had he evolved? Had he run into that Illuminous Spring on his way home? And why was he so badly hurt? These were the questions she asked herself as she worked on taking care of her teammate. After an entire day's worth of work, she finally fell asleep for the night at Rikku's side, having not left, unless it was absolutely necessary, as she was taking care of his wounds.

When she woke up, she blushed heavily when she saw that she was basically using his back as a pillow, but it wasn't like he noticed; he was still completely unconscious! All of his wounds were wrapped – she'd had help from another team recruit for that – but why wasn't he waking up. She started to pace furiously at the edge of their home, where the sun was rising and shining through the Sharpedo mouth opening. Sara paused in her nervous pacing every so often to look worriedly at the Luxio unconscious on their bed, with almost fifty-percent of their body in bandages. At about noon, she found herself pacing impatiently, the room being provided only some light from the sunlight reflected off the water, since the rock roof above their heads blocked the sun from above.

"Keep... pacing like that... and you'll wear a hole... in the floor..." Sara's attention snapped to Rikku so fast, one might be worried of her neck breaking.

"Rikku!" Sara cried happily, tackling him with a hug, making him laugh as she did so, but it included a small wince that didn't go by her notice. "I was so worried..."

"Oh come on, you know me," Rikku grinned. "Me, lose to a rock slide? Pff, as if."

"What happened after that? I thought..."

"Well..."

As it turns out, Rikku had had just as hard of a time leaving Sara with Palkia on the other side of the wall. Especially since one of those rocks had knicked his side, the place that had still been bleeding when Sara had treated it. It also blocked off the route to the Warp Point at the dungeon's entrance. With no viable escape option except for walking all the way back to Treasure Town, he'd worked his way slowly to said town. On the way, Skuntank and his team had attacked him, but they'd lost and Rikku'd left them were they lost, too focused on making it back in one piece. The attack had been after he'd run into the Illuminous Spring and found out that he and Sara could finally evolve. The evolution had, initially, healed him – but Skuntank's ambush had left him worse than before that moment. It had taken the now-Luxio all week to get back, having not run into a Warp Point once on the way.

"I didn't think you went through all that just to get back here," Sara admitted, having let go of him as he explained what had happened.

"I also got something for you on the way," Rikku said, pulling his bag, which lay near him, closer.

When he literally buried his head into his pouch to search for the item, Sara giggled, earning herself a 'you aren't any better' look before he returned to his task. After a moment, he found what he was looking for, and pulled it out. Sara stared at it, making Rikku chuckle.

"You didn't," She finally said, gingerly touching the item, as if it weren't real.

"I did. It wasn't hard to find, and I know how much you've been wanting to evolve for a while now. I figured that, after I recover a bit more, we could both go to the Springs and evolve."

Sara remained silent, still prodding the Fire Stone that lay in front of her, trying to believe that it was there. Rikku laughed again, making her snap to attention and blush embarrassedly.

"Sorry," She said.

"It's alright," He grinned. "What do you think of my idea?"

"Are you sure it would work?"

"The Spring offered to evolve me a second time, but I declined. Once had been enough to heal me, and I needed to come back here first. I... I wanted to be there, with you, when we evolved into our final forms..."

Sara's blush changed its reasons for being present. It even turned a deeper shade of red... but she still smiled at the offer.

"I'd love to go there with you," She said, staying close. "But in the meantime, get some rest. You still look pretty worn out."

"Forever the mother-Pidgeot," Rikku teased, laughing when Sara swatted him, even as he settled back down to rest.

He fell asleep to the sound of Sara's quiet mumbling of how he was a brat and other such words, bringing a smile to his face. It was another several hours before he finally woke up, and he blushed slightly when he noticed that the Vulpix hadn't left her spot yet. She was curled up against his side, fast asleep, a small smile on her face. He sighed a bit, before a loud growling noise echoed throughout the room. Sara was almost immediantly woken up by it, a bit alarmed, and she found her teammate looking very sheepish. She quickly put two and two together and gave a grin.

"Hungry?" She asked. She was swatted upside the head for her answer, making her laugh, even as she stood for them to make their way to the shop for some food. Rikku was immediantly noticed by the town, and quickly swarmed, making Sara laugh.

"Gah! Hey!" Rikku exclaimed, even as he grinned. The grin passed after a minute. "Sara! Help!"

"No, I think you're handling it perfectly fine by yourself," Sara laughed, watching as the Luxio was asked endless questions. Said electric-type gave her a look that got her laughing again, before she finally came to his rescue. "Everyone, let him up, he's still recovering."

That had the desired effect, bringing the group of the town that had surrounded the Luxio to back off and give him some breathing room. Sara, giggling, walked over to where he had an eye twitching. Clearly he hadn't needed to be swarmed like that so soon.

"Your giggles are not helping," Rikku told Sara flatly. Naturally, she laughed even more enthusiasticall at this, making him roll his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"Not going to answer your interviewers?" Sara giggled, as she followed her teammate.

"Keep laughing, and I might 'accidentally' lose the stone," Rikku said to her, smirking mischieviously.

Sara knew that look, it was the 'mess with me, and you'll be pranked without mercy' look. She knew he wouldn't do it, but she still laughed nervously and stopped making fun of him. For now. Give it time, she'd be right back to it in a couple of hours. Sara had learned quickly to be wary of her teammate's prankster side. It didn't come out often, but according to Grovyle – a look of sadness entered her eyes at the thought of the brave grass-type – Rikku had much practice in the art of pranks.

[Flashback]

Rikku was sound asleep on the hay bed in the Sharpedo-shaped outcropping of the cliff. Grovyle and Sara were still talking, the latter having brought up Rikku's pranking tendencies. Grovyle snorted in amusement when she mentioned how she thought some of them were his best.

"I'm sorry," Grovyle said, chuckling as he smirked. "What you saw is nothing compared to some of the things he did in the future."

"Oh, really?" Sara asked, doubtful.

Rikku had gone against Croagunk, the town's resident Prank Master for the past few years, in an official Prank War, and won with ease. It had been brought around when the poison-/fighting-type found it a good idea to prank Rikku and Sara. The way it had been done made Rikku snap, probably because it had referenced something his amnesia blocked him from recalling. He vowed to get some revenge, in the form of a prank that nobody, not even a legendary, would see coming. In fact, the then-Shinx had done it so well, that the only way to tell it had been Rikku, was if you asked him. Not even Croagunk had known it had been the electric-type until said person admitted it a week later. Needless to say, Rikku has held the title of Prank Master since.

"Really," Grovyle confirmed, smiling in fondness at some of the things that had been done to stall for time or just generally make their resting places that much safer. "I'll admit, him tricking Croagunk into putting things in his pot and them coming out not only completely ruined, but to shock him, was brilliant. It was also really cool that Croagunk got a face full of ocean water when he initially pulled his pot away from its spot to clean it. But that still doesn't match up to what he did in the future."

"How so?" Sara asked, still a bit skeptical.

"There was a point where we were tired and being chased out of a dungeon," Grovyle began to explain, his smile widening at the memory. "And when I say tired, I mean that we were on the brink of collapse."

"Ugh," Sara shuddered. "I hate coming out of a mission feeling like that."

"I've seen you guys come out of a dungeon in that shape. Now imagine us being in a state that's ten times worse."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously. Anyway, when Rikku noticed we were still being followed and we hadn't rested or had anything of nourishment for literally three days, he snapped from the frustration. I've never seen him so pissed off in my life, and I don't think I want to see that every again. He had me go on ahead without him. When he caught up, not only did he look like he'd just won the lottery, but he had a big bag of items that he'd pilfered from our pursuers."

"...Wow. What'd he do to them?"

Grovyle snickered, "He took me back to show me what he'd done, after we'd had a good meal. He'd set up various traps designed to look like mild pranks. They caught only a couple of guys at a time, but they were always the ones at the back of the pack, so Dusclops never noticed until he was caught, and by then it was too late. And he set up this traps with only seconds to spare when he went into his hiding places."

"What kind of traps were there?"

"There was the classic net up into the tree trap. Then some were caught in a pitfall with a make-shift trapdoor. Dusclops was the worst off. Those frozen boulders in the air? Rikku rigged one of them so that when a certain point was passed... well, Dusclops was hit by the full force of a boulder the size of this room. Easy enough to say, that guy was out like a light."

"...Okay, you win. He's good."

"Not only that, but every single trap was rigged so that those he caught would be unconscious for at least a few hours. Especially since he had some plants from Celebi that put anyone who smelled it to sleep inside the traps."

Sara's eyebrows rose. Okay, so Rikku was holding back in the Prank War against Croagunk. She made a mental note not to ever reach that point with him.

[End Flashback]

"Thinking about a talk with Grovyle?" Rikku asked, making Sara snap out of her thoughts. Her smile grew a bit sad, like his, and she nodded. "What was it about?"

After all of their adventures, Rikku had, at long last, remembered everything. His amnesia was gone. He recalled every last bit of his life. Including that he had always been Rikku, he used to be human, and that Grovyle was one of his closest friends, as was Celebi. He deeply wished he could see them again, but with the future changed, that was impossible.

"It was when he told me of your skills when it came to pranks," Sara said, as they reached the Warp Point, planning to go to Illuminous Spring. A glint of mischief entered Rikku's eyes instantly, his smile becoming a devious smirk.

"Oh, you mean when I got Dusclops and his goons?" Rikku confirmed. Sara's nod made his smirk widen. "Now THAT had been fun."

"How did you rig one of those boulders to drop on him?"

"Sorry, can't say. Trade secret."

Sara rolled her eyes, but let it go as they warped to the spring. Rikku gave the Vulpix the Fire Stone from his bag, and she immediantly walked into the light. It took only a few moments, but the change was, never-the-less, permanent. Standing in the place of a small Vulpix was a Ninetales that had such beauty it caused Rikku to blush slightly. Sara looked at her teammate, and noticing that he was looking away, she blushed and moved out of the way, and watched as he evolved into his third and final form. It was the Ninetales' turn to blush at the way her teammate looked so incredibly powerful in his new form. It also, like all evolutions did, healed his wounds.

"Let's, uh... let's head back," Rikku said, noticing how the two of them were beginning to feel a bit awkward.

Sara nodded, and they returned home, deciding to split up for the day to get accustomed to their new forms without making each other... uncomfortable. Rikku opted to head to the beach, while his teammate went to their home, frowning the entire way. What had really happened back at the Spring? She paced their room, frown creasing her brow deeply. She paused at the way a new sensation burst through her mental concentration. Realizing it had been there for a few moments and increasing in strength, she was suddenly enlightened as to where it was coming from.

"Oh, no..." She whispered in horror, turning her head to look towards her rear. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Squirming as certain thoughts forced their way into her mind, she found that she wasn't exactly objecting to the idea they were presenting. Why wouldn't it be a good idea? When Rikku finally returned from the beach, he was in for a hell of a surprise – because the moment he was within sight of Sara, she had clamped her muzzle on his in a deep, passionate kiss that he returned purely on instinct. And because he wasn't displeased with the idea. When she finally pulled back, a full minute later, his frozen mind finally caught up.

"S-S-Sara...?" He asked, unsure of what she was doing. She bit her lip at what she'd done.

"I... I'm sorry..." She whispered, pulling away. She stopped when Rikku put a paw on her cheek.

"Wait. It's... not like I didn't like the kiss..."

Sara paused in her retreat. Rikku didn't mind the kiss? He liked it? Her mind froze when he stole a caress from her, and she soon found herself returning it. After a few moments, they parted. Their faces were flushed, especially Rikku's as he picked up a whiff of Sara's scent, and felt a prodding sensation at his hindquarters.

"Err..." Rikku began to say, looking a little uncomfortable. "Am... Am I smelling..."

"My heat?" Sara finished for him, a bit embarrassed at admitting it. "Yeah..."

"Uhh... I-I... I could sleep outside if –"

"No!" Sara exclaimed instantly, making Rikku stop. She blushed a little more deeply. "What I mean is, Rikku... I... I want you to help me."

The now-Luxray didn't say anything for a bit. It had been obvious with the kisses how they felt for each other; at least now they were admitting it.

"Please," Sara said quietly, very obviously wanting some relief.

"L-Let's... let's not rush this, okay?" Rikku said after a few moments.

The Ninetales smiled and gently pulled the male into a kiss far deeper than before, their tongues almost automatically mingling of their own accord. Said male also felt his aroused member throbbing, the chilly air of the night bringing him deeper into the arousal that Sara's scent had brought him into initially. He found himself gently pushing her onto her back, her many tails spread out behind them and one of them intertwining with his own. They didn't part their caress until Rikku was literally laying on top of Sara's stomach, the both of them holding each other no further than a centimeter apart. The Ninetales could very clearly feel the Luxray's powerful erection pressing against her stomach as it leaked pre all over her belly fur. It didn't help that her sex started leaking in response to this. Sara got an idea, and with some effort, reversed their positions – and smirked to Rikku at the way his cock was standing erect and proud, making his face flush.

"Uhh..." Rikku struggled for a moment to try and find something to say, but he froze when Sara experimentally licked his length, forcing heavy shudders of pleasure down his spine and making his body shiver from the sheer bliss. "Ohh..."

Sara smiled a bit, and watched his reaction closely as she put the entire, thick member in her mouth. His eyes shot open and wide for a moment at the sensation of being inside a warm, slick orofice that was VERY pleasing to have around his length. He murred his pleasure as a purr made itself known, pleasing Sara in knowing that she was apparently doing something right. Careful not to use her sharp canine teeth, she decided to see what would happen if she bobbed her head up and down. From the way his moans grew in volume and passion – and how the precum jutted out of his member and onto her tongue – she was doing a good job.

"Nnng... S-S-Sara..." Rikku moaned out quietly, and Sara realized belatedly that she was really, really good at this – because his knot was thick, heavy and more than ready to release. "Grrahhh..."

The male's thick seed, without warning, shot down Sara's throat. Despite being thoroughly surprised by the eruption of cum that seeked her stomach – which she had no objection to – and surprisingly, pleased her taste buds. When she finally let go of Rikku's slowly deflating cock, she noticed how his juices had some splash-back and landed on his crotch. The musk wafting from him didn't help with her increased arousal, her slit burning hot, ready, and waiting... and most of all, it was more than happy to soak her rear with her own pre-emptive juices. Rikku was more than happy to once again force Sara onto her back – not that she objected to it. He pulled back, gently pushing her hindquarters as far apart as he could without hurting her. There, swollen, soaked, and willing, was her snatch. Sara's blushing face turned a deeper shade of red, watching as her teammate leaned in close and gave her nethers a tentative lick.

"Ahh!" Sara moaned loudly, leaning her head back against the hay bed, her back arching as pure bliss shot down her nerves. "Oh, Arceus – k-k-keep... keep licking...!"

If that was the reaction he was rewarded with, he decided that this wasn't such a bad idea. So, with a sly smirk, he gave her lower lips a teasing lick again. Moaning at the lack of attention, Sara was clearly in need of a little more. So Rikku went ahead and decided to appease her need, if only a little bit – and plunged his entire tongue into her snatch, as deeply as he could. A sharp gasp escaped Sara's muzzle, her back arching farther than before, and with her current condition –

"Mrraaahhh...!" She moaned out. Loudly.

It was at this moment that her body decided it would be a good idea to splash Rikku's muzzle with her fluids, the majority of it pleasing his tongue as he swallowed what he could. Purring quietly, he gently removed his mouth from her hole, and crawled up her belly as she panted and lay back down again. As he did so, he calmly lined himself up, his length hard and ready to go once more – but he waited for her signal.

"R-Ready...?" He asked softly, catching her attention by licking her cheek.

She responded by bringing him into the most passionate kiss of the evening, the sun just barely above the horizon, the fire keeping things visible. It was the only answer he needed for confirmation, as he started to slowly use his thick rod to enter her slick folds. His equipment was very nicely sized for a Luxray, and Sara was certain she could take it all. He was about ten inches long, and about two inches thick – with his knot adding an inch on its own, when inflated. It tapered down to a soft point at the tip from its thick base, the entire member throbbing with thick muscle in its need to fill something – and right now, Sara was more than happy to be on the receiving end of Rikku's wonderful cock.

"Ohhhh... s-s-so... gooood..." Sara moaned out quietly, as her teammate – no, her lover, slowly but surely pushed aside her walls and gave her a sense of being filled. It was when he pressed against a strong, fleshy barrier that made her flinch that he stopped.

"S-Sara... w-we can... we can stop anytime..." Rikku said quietly into her ear.

"No!" Sara said instantly, with a little more enthusiasm than she intended. Her blush deepened when she realized how she'd said it. "I... I mean..."

"I understand," Rikku interrupted her gently, before bringing her into a gentle caress that enraptured her attention.

She didn't even need to nod, he knew that she would accept it – so he carefully and gingerly pierced her hymen. When she whimpered and a tear slipped out of her eyes, he was gentle as he froze and didn't move; he was gentle when he used a paw to wipe away that tear; and he was gentle as he continued to caress her beautiful muzzle, hoping to shadow the pain with pleasure. It took a bit of time, but at last, Sara pulled away from the pleasant kiss and gave him a lick of permission on his cheek. After a few torturous seconds of hesitation, the male decided to pull back – making her whine at the feeling of emptiness – before he hilted himself in her slick folds. Normally, her internal heat would burn his cock to a crisp; but a creature's body is a lot smarter than it looks. While his length was very warm and very happy, her cunt had cooled itself just enough for his seed and member to be safe. This information wasn't important right now, because they were too busy focusing on the start of the love-making.

"Nnnggg...!" Sara moaned out, her back arching, making their bellies brush against each other. The Luxray that was now her mate was letting instinct drive him – and she had no objections to her hole being drilled so mercilessly. "Oh, Arceus...! Yes...!"

Rikku was too focused on his actions and the intense pleasure of hammering her ass to hear her, even as he moaned along with her. He had, after only a couple of moments, wrapped his forelegs around her tightly in order to pin her against him, giving him more leverage as he pounded her endlessly. He found himself caressing her as deeply as he possibly could, making these wonderfully pleasing moments even better. Sara, caught up in the lust of it all, wrapped her forelegs around him tightly and held him in the kiss. After a bit, she let go, and pushed him down to her chest, where he instantly got the hint; without a moment's hesitation, he started to lick her breasts, bringing heavier moans out of his mate's muzzle. There was even a bit of drool leaking out of her sides from all of the pleasure.

"GAH!" Sara cried out, as in the midst of it all, Rikku's thick knot had suddenly shoved past her nether lips. "D-D-Damn... y-you're s-so... thick...!"

"It... fits your... mrrr... tight hole," Rikku responded, loving the sensations her walls were giving him as they milked his length. He especially liked the way his knot locked them together, as his entire member seemed to swell, before – "Mrrahhh..."

The Ninetales remained absolutely silent, her back arching even further when they climaxed together, their juices overflowing and leaking out of Sara's hot cunt. Rikku's hot, plentiful seed hit her innards with pleasing force, holding them both beyond their breaking points for quite some time. It took several minutes for the female to finally relax enough to let her back touch the bed once again, the pleasure starting to taper off.

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked when Rikku didn't immediantly pull out, even though his length had thinned from when it was bluging and throbbing. He gave a sly smirk, licking her cheek and making their blushes deepen.

"I would, but I can't," He told her. His purring was still going, as his seed kept shooting into her womb at wonderful intervals. The lust was starting to finally leave their minds.

"Oh... your knot..."

"Yeah... but you don't mind, do you?"

Sara returned his sly smirk, "Not at all."

Rikku smiled and they carefully rolled onto their sides, finding it to be far more comfortable.

"Shall we attempt to get some sleep?" Rikku asked.

"Alright..." Sara agreed after a moment, snuggling up as close as possible to her mate. "But don't be surprised if I wake you up in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready," Rikku replied slyly, making her fading blush return. "I just hope you don't mind if there's some fun in our sleep..."

"As long as it's only you."

The two of them spent a moment curling up along each other's body, Rikku gently laying his head upon her shoulder, while she put hers atop his head. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night, preferring to spend most of their time making love. By the time morning came, they would need at least an hour to get the sticky mess cleaned up... and they had to go through the town to get to the beach... oh, dear. In the meantime, however, they were very pleased and content with how things were, and how things were going to be...


End file.
